


Drabble #2

by NovaCaelum



Series: SilverFlint Drabbles [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: Collective of my SilverFlint Drabbles for the DOW over on Tumblr.





	Drabble #2

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for any sadness caused.
> 
>  
> 
> I also didn't do anything for the DOW 1, so this is 2 on-wards, as long as I'm inspired enough to participate. Lol.

_10.09.2018 - Past, Honesty, Travel. ___

__Silver knew he couldn’t be honest, even with himself, he lied; the way he felt about Flint was so pure, it scared him beyond anything he could ever express. As they travelled in silence to the plantation, ready to reunite Flint with Thomas, it felt like a lump was forming in his throat._ _

__Even if he could speak, he wouldn’t know where to start. Maybe Flint knew, but how could Silver ask him? The words were there but they felt so out of reach. He knew, once they came to a stop, Flint would be left in his past too._ _


End file.
